


The Break

by Cappy_Studios



Series: Zombie E.J AU short stories [1]
Category: Spark the Electric Jester (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Zombie EJ au, Zombie Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Studios/pseuds/Cappy_Studios
Summary: Astra finally takes a break from fighting and uses this time to polish her sword.But her zombie robot jester friend is hungry and wants something to munch on that contains electrical energy.
Relationships: Astra & E.J
Series: Zombie E.J AU short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679554
Kudos: 3





	The Break

Astra polishes one of her swords after a really tough fight. She looks at her reflection from the sword and heard loud footsteps from upstairs.   
“Oh goodie here he comes,” She thought. And just as she thought E.J the zombie jester robot appears. He had a displeased look in his eyes. Astra knew he’s probably energy hungry.   
“Hey Astra pay attention to me I’m almost dying!” the robotic jester whined. Astra puts her sword down and sighs.   
“What do you want now?” She moaned. E.J points at the hole in his chest. “Feed me I’m hungry,” He begged. She pulled out her bag and unzips it. But the bag is empty. She gasped in horror. She knew if E.J doesn’t get energy for a long time, he’ll enter hunger mode and will attack anyone until he’s fully charge or pass out.   
“E...E…E.J…” She stuttered. “We…we…We…we’re out of energy capsules…” E.J walks close to her face staring at her eyes sending a chill down her robotic spine.  
“If you don’t find anything that has electric energy I’ll take your power source instead,” E.J said with a threaten tone in his voice. Astra was thinking fast. She didn’t want E.J to turn into his zombie form and kill her. She was staring at the four double A batteries on the counter. She rushed to the counter and grabbed the batteries and hand them to E.J.   
“Hmmmm batteries?” He asked. “I guess this will work, you’re free for now,” Astra wipes the non existing sweat off of her forehead. She heard a loud thud from behind and E.J found a full box of batteries, opening them up and shoving the batteries in the hole in his chest.   
“Mmm that feels much better,” He sighed in relief as he drops the empty box and now dead batteries fall out of his chest. “Thanks for the batteries Astra,”


End file.
